World's Most Beautiful Angel
by GothicKitsune666
Summary: It is valentines day and Dark has a special surpries for Daisuke but what is it? Ok I know that it is nowhere near Valentines but this idea has been with me for a while and has just been begging to be writen. please reveiw!


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel, if I did then Dark and Daisuke would be a couple._

Ok I know that it is no where near Valentines Day but I had to write this.

Warring- LEMON! Well ya, that is the only reason this story is rated M.

* * *

♥♥**World's Most Beautiful Angel**♥♥

"We have just received another warring letter from Dark. It says that 'tonight at 8:00 I will steel the world's most beautiful angel'." The announcer said on the TV. The Niwa family was sitting on the couch like they usually do when Dark had released a warring letter.

"I'm home!" Dark called out as he walked through the front door.

"Oh Dark, welcome home, did you get what I asked you to get for me?" Emiko asked as she ran over to the taller boy.

"Ya, I did. Here you go." Dark said as he handed Emiko the bags. "So where is Daisuke?"

"Oh he is in his room working on his homework." Emiko said as she walked into the kitchen to put the food away.

"Thank you." Dark said as he went up the stairs to his and Daisuke's room. "Dai are you in here?"

"Dark! Welcome home!" Daisuke said as he stood up and ran towards Dark.

"I see you missed me." Dark said as he hugged Dai.

"Why wouldn't I miss my boyfriend?" Daisuke asked as he looked up at the taller boy.

"Good question, I don't know why you wouldn't miss me." Dark said as he kissed Daisuke on the lips quickly.

"So what did you get at the store?" Daisuke asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh just some stuff your mom asked me to get for dinner." Dark said as he walked over to Daisuke's desk and picked up his homework. "So are you almost done?"

"Yes but then I have to go over to Risa and Riku's house so we can finish up our science project. I need to leave in about 30minutes. Oh and I won't be home till around ten so don't wait up for me ok?" Daisuke said as he took his homework out of his boyfriend's hands.

"Ok." Dark said as he sat down on the bed, watching Daisuke work on his homework.

30minutes later Daisuke was out the door and heading off to the Harada's house.

"Well I'll be out. I have some preparations I need to take care of for my theft to night." Dark called out as he left the house.

"Have fun Dark!" Emiko called out.

♥♥♥♥

"Ok next question; if you add mercury with an acid what would happen?" Riku asked. Risa grabbed the mercury while Daisuke grabbed the acid.

Carefully, they added together and watched the acid eat away at the mercury (A/N uh sorry if that is wrong, I just guessed at what would have happened, if it is wrong then please tell me what really happens and I will fix it).

"Ok so it eats the mercury." Riku said as she wrote down the answer. "Ok next one…"

"Can we take a break? It is really stuffy in here." Daisuke asked.

"Ya it is stuffy, let's go out side!" Risa exclaimed.

"Fine." Riku said as she got up and they all went onto the balcony.

"Ahhh, nice fresh air." Daisuke said as he stepped onto the balcony.

"Do you want something to drink Niwa?" Risa asked him as she came out with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Yes please." Daisuke said as he walked over to the younger twin and took the offered glass of lemonade.

"I hope you like it." Risa said as she, too, grabbed a glass.

Riku was laying on a lounge chair talking to Risa and Daisuke was looking over the bay thinking of Dark. That was when they heard the sound of wings coming down.

"Dark!" Risa called out when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here pervert?" Risa asked him.

"Why, I came here to steal the world's most beautiful angel. It is, after all, 8:00 now." Dark said calmly.

"Oh Dark, you are so romantic. Let me just go get dressed so we can leave." Risa said as she turned to leave but was stopped by Dark.

"Risa, I am sorry but you aren't the one who I am here for." Dark said.

"What then if I am not then who? Riku! How could you! You said you hated Dark!" Risa excused her sister.

"WHAT! Why would I date him? I really do hate him!" Riku told her sister.

"Hey baby." Dark said as he walked over to Daisuke, pulling him into a hug.

"Hello my thief." Dai said as he got up on his tip-toes and kissed Dark on the lips.

"WHAT! Daisuke is you angel!" Risa and Riku both yelled.

"Yes. I am sorry Risa but I don't love you. I don't like women like that." Dark said as he broke the kiss.

"But you said that you loved my grandmother." Risa said.

"And I did, but only as a sister and she knew it too." Dark said.

"Daisuke, I thought you loved me." Riku whined.

"As a sister but not as a girlfriend, I'm sorry if I led you one. I didn't mean too." Daisuke said. "But my heart belongs to Dark and Dark alone. I hope we could still be friends though."

"It is ok. We can still be friends." Riku said.

"Well now then, I will be stealing Daisuke for the rest of the night. I do have a reputation to keep up and I have not failed on theft yet." Dark said.

"Well have fun you two." Risa said sadly. She really wished the she was Dark's angel but she wasn't and she would have to get over it.

"Well are you ready baby?" Dark asked his boyfriend. He got a nod and with that they took off in to sky, Dark holding onto Daisuke so he didn't fall.

♥♥♥♥

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked when they touched ground.

"It is a cabin that Satoshi let me borrow for the night." Dark said as he walked towards the door.

"Really, Satoshi let you use the cabin?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, now why don't you come in?" Dark asked as he held the door open for his small lover.

"So what is the special occasion that you got a cabin?" Daisuke asked as he looked around the room.

"It's Valentines Day baby, a day for lovers. Why can't I do something special for my boyfriend?" Dark asked as he walked up behind Dai and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Now if you come this way, you will find where we shale be sleeping."

Dark led Dai to a door where he opened it, revealing the room to be only lit by candles. There was a scent of vanilla and strawberries in the air. The bed was covered in black silk sheets with dark red rose petals scattered over it.

"Dark what is this all for?" Dai asked as he turned around.

"Dai-baby, this is for our special night." Dark said as he pushed Daisuke down onto the bed and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh" Was the only thing that he could say when he felt Dark's hands unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders once it has fully unbuttoned. Dark then slid his hands up and down Dai's chest and stomach.

"God you are so beautiful when you are like this. Well you are always beautiful." Dark whispered in his ear. He then kissed down Daisuke's neck and to his chest where he took one of Dai's nipples in his mouth and played with it a little.

Dark rolled the nipple in his mouth, earning moans of pleasure from the boy beneath him. He did everything that would bring pleasure to someone. He bit, sucked, licked, kissed, everything possible to Daisuke. He then switched nipples and did the same to the other.

"Oh god Dark, more please." Daisuke asked between gasps of pleasure.

"What ever you want." Dark said as he started to kiss his way down Dai's body to the rim of his pants. Once there he slowly undid them and slid them down revealing dark purple boxers. "Nice boxers, they look very familiar though? Where did you get them?"

"Your drawer" was the simple reply from Dai.

"Oh well, to bad we have to get rid of them. They look good on you." Dark said as he slid the boxers off of the slim waist, giving him his prize.

Dark took a few moments to admire the naked body of his boyfriend. When he was done, he slid is hand up and down, from his chest to his stomach. Once he reached the stomach, he slid his hand down to Daisuke's erection, where he took it into his hand and started to pump it.

"AHHH, mmmm, sooo good!" Daisuke said with pleasure laced into his words.

"I am glad you like that, but I know something you would probably like even more." Dark said as he took his hand away from Dai's erection, earning Dark a whimper of protest. The whimper was cut off when Dark gave the tip a kiss.

Daisuke arched his back, making Dark take him in his mouth. He then started to bob his head up and down while running his tongue over the slit in the head, down the shaft, and around the bottom. Daisuke started to thrust onto Dark's mouth soon after. That was when he knew that Dai was about to release so he removed his mouth from the erection, earning him another whimper of protest. Dark just smirked as he leaned over to get into the drawer next to Dai's head. He opened it and pulled out a tube of lube. He stood up and undressed himself, slowly, teasing Daisuke.

"Dark, please just get back here." Daisuke whined as he watched his lover strip down.

"Patience, Daisuke, patience." Dark said as he climbed back over his lover.

"But Dark." Dai whined again. "I want you badly."

"Fine, fine, there is no way to say no to you." Dark said as he lubed up three fingers. He entered the first one. Once Daisuke was used to that one, which didn't take that long since this wasn't their first time and they made love when Dark would come home from a theft, he entered the second then third.

"Dark, enough foreplay, I want you in me now." Daisuke said as he impaled himself farther on the three fingers.

Dark pulled his fingers free and lubed his erection up. Positioned himself at Daisuke's entrance and pushed in, automatically hitting Daisuke's prostate. Dark groaned as he felt Dai around him, and Dai moaned as he felt Dark in him and hitting his prostate with each thrust. After a few minutes, Dark pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Daisuke's tight, warm hole. Soon Dai was mewing softly and withering beneath Dark. Dark to feel Daisuke's climax coming, and wanting Dai to come first, he wrapped his hand around Dai's erection and pumped it synchronized with his thrusts.

About four more thrust, Daisuke released. With the feeling of Dai clenching around him, Dark couldn't help but release his load into his lover. Pulling out, he collapsed on top of his lover.

"I love you baby." Dark said as he kissed Daisuke's forehead.

"I love you too my thief." Daisuke said as he pulled Dark to him, wrapping his arms around Dark's waist.

Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist too. He pulled the sheets up and over them and cuddled back up to his boyfriend.

"Good night love." Dark said as he drifted off to sleep. "Happy Valentines."

"Good night and happy Valentines Dark." Daisuke said as he, too, drifted off to sleep. This was truly the best Valentines Day he ever had.

♥Owari♥

* * *

Ok I know that it is really late for Valentines Day, BUT this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and I hadn't had a chance to write it out because of my homework. I finally did get it done even though I should have just written the idea down and not write the whole thing because I have another story that I am writing. It isn't here though, it is posted on FictionPress. If you want to read the story then go to my bio and the link should be up soon. But ya I really should be working on that but oh well. Any who, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
